Regina's Little Princess
by JJBluebell
Summary: The Queen bargined for something precious and rare, she never expected her wish to be so magical. Regina was now more than a scorned queen, mistreated child or greaving women, with one wish she became a mother to her very own princess PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wonder what must have been going through her head, how she felt, sat alone in the palace she never wanted with the crown she never craved.

She'd told me about it, how she'd spent the last few weeks in seclusion after the fruitless ineffective slaying of her wicked step daughter.

There had been word of an intruder through the walls, Regina laced in one of her many jewel glittered gowns, woven bloodshot silk smeared with heartless black lace to enhance the ferocity in her eyes as the guards enter, thrusting the uninvited visitor before their queen. She'd eyed the creature curiously, her hair a knotted mass of rime, ashen complexion and washed out orbs barren under the snarl of pointed teeth over dreary sliver cracked lips and ebony inked talons, a long stretch of bloodstained hoary ribbon masking the remains of her slackened stateliness.

This being was once no doubt a beauty to be beheld, glittering and profound. Nevertheless she was her own undoing; she had abused her power like few before her, swayed into darkness and sin by desire and greed. She had broken her vow and betrayed her own, she had to be punished.

So sat before the queen was a woman stripped of her grace, wings turned to dust… she wasn't a fairy anymore, she sat there in her new form, a Goblin.

"So… who are you and what are you doing snooping around my castle?" the beautiful queen quizzed the creature placed at her feet with a vexed tenor. Regina didn't take kindly to being robbed

Smirking up the Goblin answers in her broken shrill voice "me is Hibiscus and Hibiscus wants something… something you have, me wants a heart!"

With a bitter laugh the great queen raised a brow "is that so? And pray tell whose heart are you after"

"Why you care? Killing Hibiscus anyway, but she sees you I do… Hibiscus sees the queen, all alone" it gave snarled chuckle with a pert glare

Regina raised her head high, not to be outdone by someone so meager "you know nothing, your own people cast you out and now you come here to steal from me? You should be begging for your insignificant life"

"Why? When we could abet each other…" she smirks up to the woman holding her life in her hands

Gliding back the queen laughs "I'm not in the business of working with Goblin's"

"Me has something queeny wants…" Hibiscus sings, struggling against the guards

Looking down to the disgraced erstwhile fairy with a bitter smile "what do you have that I could possibly want?"

"Happiness" she groans with a mischievous smirk

Chocolate glazed gems widen at the Goblin before turning back to look over her shoulder Regina catches a glance of her father through the crack of the door, sleeping peacefully in his old blue chair, the queen remembers sitting in his lap on that chair as a child, twisting back to the creature she waved dismissively "leave us!"

Bowing with the respect she deserves the guards took their leave and with the loud clang of the door Regina watches the ill dressed woman stand with an arch in her spine "speak, before I decide to take _your_ heart"

"Hibiscus has something special, something rare, you wants?" pulling something from her ribbon binding the goblin smiles, opening her clawed skeletal fingers to reveal a small spectral flecked oval glittering in the candle light

"Is that… a pixie grain" she looked down at it in wonderment, having heard of the thing but never before perceiving one. Pixie grain was said to be a seed of hope, an unspoken wish stored for eternity. Pixie's where the half-breeds of the magical world, when a fairy or elf feel in love with a human and bore children, they were pixies. However they were said to be unnatural and were banished to the outlands… no one truly knew where Pixie grain came from. Only that it was powerful and forbidden in these lands

Inconsiderately Regina had reached for the grain only for Hibiscus to snatch it away from her coveting gaze "we make deal, yes?"

At the menacing smile the magnificent queen nods "I think we can come to some sort of arrangement, tell me whose heart you came here for?"

"A man, human man… his name be Eric" she smirked with a skip in her step as she followed the trail of silk and lace

With a raise of her shapely brow and opening the vault the jewel glittered beauty asks "the mermaids boy, sorry prince… what do you what with _his_ heart?"

With a stern snarl the goblin squealed "that be Hibiscus's business!"

"Whatever…" carefully she maneuvers the heart into the view of the white haired woman who had leapt forward in hasty want

Swaying it from her grasp the queen smirks "ah, ah, ah… the grain first!"

"Same time!" the fanged creature growls

Slowly their hands stretch out, paths crossing before the other held what it was they had bargained for "it been a pleasure doing business with queen Regina"

"I'm sure… I'll see to it you have no trouble leaving" the queen escorts the Goblin from her vault

The creature turned back to look at the woman who was once so different "be careful queeny, that grain will give you your heart's desire… just take care of it"

Regina was left confused but had brushed off the warning, retreating the sanctuary of her garden, preparing a plot for the grain she had heard so much about, careful not to waste her wish… she knew she couldn't bring Daniel back; no magic could undo that evil. But she could wish for something else, her vengeance had to be by her hand, so as she tenderly laid the glittering seed into the earth she closed her eyes made a wish and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Until one day as the queen strolled through her cherished garden a gasp escaped her lips because sat there was a locked crimson tulip. It was far larger than any other tulip she had ever saw, but as her chocolate orbs scanned over the budding flower she felt a strange pull and leaned with sealed eyed before her ruby lips traced the wrapped petals in is kiss.

A shimmer of violet smoke rounded the flower as it steadily bloomed, Regina laughed in shock with tears brimming as a shallow cry came from the lit flower. Looking down she moved to embrace the crying figure in her trembling arms. Caramel glazed orbs locking with bottle green emeralds and her heart caught in her throat… Daniel's eyes

She sniffled back the fallen tears as she smiled down to the child giggling in her arms, her child and breathed "Hello Callina…"

That was a happy day, filled with celebration and love, one of few for the beautiful queen… but she got her wish, she would never be alone and she had a small part of her true love that would never leave her.

And I never will…


	2. Watch While Waiting!

Hey all, I want you to know I'm working on the new chapter and it_ will_ be up by tomorrow!

A Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed and such and to hold you over I made a...

**VIDEO**!

It's at my youtube channel and the address is on my profile, hope you enjoy

JJ X x


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but it is up just like I promised. Hope you enjoyed the video and that you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think, and thank you to those who reviewed you beautiful people **

**JJ X x**

Do you remember me? Well you should

My name is Princess Callina Mills, daughter of Her Majesty Queen Regina Mills… but you can call me Callie

My life before the curse was a good one and so was the one after it. I grew up loved and wanting for nothing, but I heard the whispers, the things they called her… 'The Evil Queen' … I hated it, liars.

My mother isn't evil, she's heartbroken, angry, I think she's lonely to, but she's _not_ evil… she's my mom.

So the reason I'm here is to tell you the real story, the story of a woman and her daughter…

It was a sunny day, the light gliding along the blackened walls of the palace and makes it shine like ebony bleached diamonds; I remember skipping through the halls overlooking the gardens below. I was wearing my sunflower yellow gown, it seemed to brighten my bottle green orbs and strawberry blonde ringlets, I remember how my mother once ran her hand though my curls, speaking about how my father's hair was the same gold kissed crimson as a boy but had darkened with age and she hoped mine never would.

At five years old I knew nothing of the world beyond my own, because children are free of such burdens. I bounce into my mother's chamber with glee as I lean but look around the room to find it abandoned, turning to the nearest surface that captured my image I smiled "Mirror, where's mommy?"

A blue opaque face appeared "Why hello little princess, I believe she's in the memorial"

I bite my lip with a firm nod before merrily skipping away "Thank you mirror…"

I look to the guards as I pass and they show their respect with a bow, I am a princess after all. I walk by them with a smile and into the vault I knew well. Following my feet I find the brightest room in the vast prison, windows allowing the flood of light to swim over the frozen form of my beloved father. On the far wall stood a portrait of him, an image that would never be as he stood beside a captured version of my mother and me, if it was possible to be envious of a likeness, then I was. I never knew him, but my heart still called for him… as did my mothers

I see her stood over the crystal cage, her hand quaking on the glass as sobs of heartbreak echo through the sanctuary drowning out my footsteps as my small frail hand slips into her soft warm fingers, she looks down at me quickly wiping away her tears "Callie, darling, what happened to your tea party?"

I shrug and smile "I wanted to have tea with you and Sir Piglet kept complaining about the cakes"

She laughs at that, her grip tightening around my hand before brushing back my curls. I see the mask of a smile as tears glitter on her flawless face, so I do what I think is best, I hug her "don't cry mommy, it's going to be alright. Daddy and I still love you"

Without thought she lifts me into her arms for a loving embrace before placing a kiss on my head and cupping my cheeks with tender adoration "then I'm truly the luckiest woman alive. Come along Callina, let's find grandpa and have ourselves a tea party. We'll show that Sir Piglet exactly what he's missing"

We walk out the chamber, hand in hand, however with a gasp I run back to the coffin with a smile and a kiss on my fingertips. I place my hand over the glass besides my father's cheek and smile "Love you Daddy"

The twitch of the crimson pained lips of my queen burns my heart as I retake her hand, that day we had tea and cake, I spit milk on grandpa and we laughed, we played hide and seek without my innocent younger self realizing they let me win.

That night I laid in my overly large cloud soft bed, I remember thinking it I could get lost in the creamy cotton sheets. My room was every little girl's fantasy, layers of decorated pink, gold and ivory with overgrown dolls, toys and gowns piled neatly away. My sealing was an enchanted starlit sky, made by my mother's hand to sooth any night terrors with shimmering shooting stars. It was perfect.

"Tell me a story mommy" I smile up to her as she tucks me into the cohune of blankets

Her chocolate orbs sparkle before climbing in beside me, pulling my small body to hers with protective love while I nestle into her breast as her soothing hand glides over my rosebud curls and her voice warms my placid heart "Once upon a time, there lived a girl, not a princess or a queen, just a girl. She was good and gentle and she met a man, not just any man, a stable boy"

"Was he handsome?" I asked with half lidded dreams

"Very, but more so than that he was kind, passionate and he loved her, so much; They loved each other so much they planned to elope. However one day a girl came into their lives, she lied and deceived them and in the end the stable boy was lost to his bride. Over time she grew up, grew powerful and vowed to get justice for the evil that had taken her love. She did things she never thought possible, that she never would have before." I looked up to see her pensive expression and far off gaze; it wouldn't be until years later I would be able to truly comprehend the story

A wisp of a smile tugs at her lips and she had never looked more beautiful as her proud eyes met my revering gaze "but it was all worth it, because if she had never done those things, she might never have been given the greatest gift of all… her very own little princess who she loved profoundly"

I beam up to her with tired eyes, clasping onto her with unyielding love as my emerald orbs flutter to wash through the magic of my dreams "I love you to mommy"

By eight years old I knew every step of the palace, including the plot where I had been bloomed. The tulip was still large and boisterous but the petals unsettled me as they change color with each mood I took, like I was connected to it.

"Callie!" a voice calls out and I turn with a smile to see a bouncy blonde skipping over to me with glee in her blue gemmed eyes.

"Odile!" I embraced her with a smile as we twirl around the gardens

Oh right, Odile. Well I'm sure you've all heard the tale of The Swan Princess, correct? Wrong!

I had met Odile a few short weeks before my seventh birthday, she was bright and brilliant, her father had dealings with my mother, so she would often come about and we even had the odd sleepover. Little did I know then that this girl was to become my best friend, perhaps my only friend outside of my bloodline. After all it's not easy to make friends with your mother persecuting every person in league with the vulgar girl responsible for your father's death; turns out there are many

Robert Rothbart was a court sorcerer for many years, like his father before him and he was loyal, perhaps too loyal. His king had married a bright eyed beauty by arrangement, it was only chance that the golden locked queen and the sorcerer had found love. That love was pronounced in the form of twin girls. Odette and Odile

This king was not a merciful leader, but for Rothbart's past service he granted him banishment as an alternative to execution and one of his children, the other left to be raised as heir, for the king could not bear children. Rothbart had agreed to these terms, thinking only for his children and love, he thought Odette and Olivia would be safe and provided for in the palace. He trusted in his king… he was wrong.

Not but a few days after Rothbart had fled the kingdom with Odile in hand was Queen Olivia executed for treason, Odette was kept as ransom for whenever the king needed Rothbart's skills, unaware that her adoptive fathers attentiveness was not affection but imprisonment.

After that Rothbart sort nothing but to unite his daughters and avenge his queen, but his eldest child had been turned against him with lies woven through fine silk and jewels. It wouldn't be until years later that he would reclaim Odette, but she would be too far gone, poisoned against him. So in order to make her stay he cast a curse, turning her into a swan and binding her wings to the lake of his home, the home he had built for them. Odile would visit her every day, telling her the truth she had been blinded to and stories of her childhood, but more than often than not Odette would turn up her nose at her twin, saying foul things or peck her.

Binding her to the lake would be her only protection as he hesitantly sent his darling Odile in her place back to the palace, the plan was simple; gain entrance to the palace, kidnap the king, have him confess to Odette, kill him and the three of them live happily ever after… but that didn't happen. Odette's fiancé noticed one thing no one else had: Freckles. Odette's rosy cheeks and button nose was dusted with pale peach freckles, Odile's was not. He had warned the king of this betrayal; stupid, stupid boy

So when the night came to be faced with moon lit confessions the king had taken precautions, Prince Siegfried had followed, he was a well-trained soldier after all, but how was he to know that the replicated woman with a knife to her throat was his beloved, that the man whom had raised her would so willingly take her life to save his own.

The arrow pieced her hart and her body fell into the lake she had come to call home, Rothbart would become outraged with grief and anger, but it would be his remaining child to repeatedly spear the man with his own blade and tears burning her eyes. Siegfried would hold the body of his beloved in realization; he would then carry her body down to the depts. Of the lake and join her in death.

Odile would never truly recover… but that would come later…

I looked to my friend in joy, her blue gown shimmering as we laugh at her unannounced visit "what are you doing here?"

"The queen sent for daddy and I. She wishes to speak to you in her chambers" she smiled her bright smile; I sometimes thought she was made entirely of sunlight with how brightly she blazed. Merrily we linked our pinky fingers and capered to my mother's call

As we near the entrance I see a lean well-dressed man with a grizzled russet beard "good day, Lord Rothbart"

He offers me a smile while taking Odile with a protective arm "Princess Callina"

I walk then past the guards and into my mother's chamber, she was pacing. That wasn't good, when my mother paced it was never for anything bur rage or worry "mother? What's the matter?"

Without thought she rushes over to me, kneeling in her black feather collared frock to meet my eye level "Callie, sweetheart do you know how I told you grandpa had to go away for a while?"

I nod, grandpa had been gone for near a week now and I missed him, he always told the best stories. She takes my hands in hers before offering me a weak smile, she was scared for her father but refused to show it "well I have to go and get him, I'm not sure how long this journey will take so instead of leaving you here with dusty old Graham and the stuffy castle guard Lord Rothbart has agreed for you to spend to weekend with him and Odile, how does that sound?"

I fill with instant panic, a night yes, but a whole weekend? I've never been that long without my mother and her and Rothbart were hardly friends, just business associates. If it weren't for their daughters friendships they would never trust the other with their own child.

I bite my lip, flooded with uncertainty my gaze locked on our entwined hands, she's wearing gloves but I know just beneath them were the hands that cradled me, soothed me, loved and protected me. The beautiful queen tightens her grip on my hands and asks with a tilt of her head as if reading my mind "you'll be perfectly fine, I promise. It's just a few days Callie; can you be my brave girl until then?"

Lifting my head high, because ladies hold no shame, only dignity, I smile to her "of course mother, I won't let you down"

"That's my little princess" she beams with pride, leaning to place a kiss upon my head.

The weekend was fun, but a shred of doubt filled me, because eight year olds aren't as indifferent as you would think. I knew my grandpa wasn't on a 'trip' mother had been jittery since his disappearance and if there is one thing I know in my short years is my own mother.

I sat in Odile's room overlooking the lake, there was a flock of swans and I honestly couldn't tell you if they were once human or not "Callie, she'll be fine. Come let me braid your hair"

I sit on the floor with my drawings while the buttery haired girl twists my curls before tying them with a tight red ribbon "there, perfect!"

She takes a seat beside me on the floor, looking to the picture I drew of my mother before giggling with a menacing smirk and raised pinky "do you want to go play dragons with cook?"

I match her smile, entwining our fingers as we dance down to the kitchens to torment the cook.

I stood in my room on a pedestal before a large mirror tailored in diamond jewels and pink lace; my tiara sat perfectly against my gold weaved strawberry tresses "you look beautiful Callie"

The man in my mirror wears blue and a tender smile "thank you grandpa, do you think mother will like it?"

"She'll be thrilled, but today is not about Regina, it's about our little princess. This is your day…" I paint on a smile, today is my thirteenth birthday ball and we have all the creatures from the Forbidden Forest and the dark realms arriving in a few short hours. I know you're thinking these people are evil, cold, murderous beings but there's one thing none of you seem to grasp, something I've been trying to tell you… evil isn't born, it's made and villains? Villains are just the victims whose story has been left untold, waiting for their happy ending

The door opens with a creak and in walks the fairest of them all, my mother "Oh Callie, sweetheart you look beautiful. The perfect princess"

I look at her in the reflection and smile a faultless smile, but hers falls at the sight. Chocolate orbs washed over with concern "Daddy could you give us a moment please?"

"Of cause my dear. Happy birthday princess" he calls back as the door closes, leaving with a warm hearted smile

Her ruby encrusted crimson gown tailed against the marble floor as her perfectly manicured hands come to rest on my flush sealed arms "it's going to be alright sweetheart, you don't have to be nervous. If you want we can cancel the ball, have just a small gathering with whomever you want"

I pull on her hands, wrapping them around me as a child would a blanket, my security. My emerald orbs meet her chocolate glazed gems, her chin resting on against my robin red curls before I smile with a sigh "no, no today is important and people are already arriving…"

"Forget about them, you are Princess Callina Mills and today is your thirteenth birthday, whatever you want, is yours!" she smiles with a strengthened nuzzle

My hands are still locked in hers as I lean back to the warm I knew as home "we have a ball, mingle, eat cake, allow them to lavish me with gifts them make them leave and dance until I feel sick. That's what I want"

Kissing the curls under her chin the magnificent queen nods "then it's yours"

I was announced with bells and cheers, my head held high. I remember thinking how strange all these people looked coated in darkness when every surface was shrouded in layers of pink. My cake was impressive, the rosebuds leading a trail through each tier and making a pathway to the mouthwatering castle above "Callie!"

I turn from the cake and mountains of presents to see my best friend rushing through the crowd with her rosy cheeks and cerulean glittered robes "Odile, you made it!"

We spin around in glee as I look over to see mother cavorting with Rothbart and others, business no doubt. With her sunshine smile Odile thrusts out her arm to offer a small pink paper wrapped box "Happy birthday!"

I look wide eyed before ripping free the gift and opening the box, my mouth falls open in awe at the offering, a beautiful diamond encrusted crown ring "oh Odile it's exquisite"

She claps her hands in liberating joy "I'm so glad you like it. Look!"

She raised her hand to display a matching ring crowning her pinky finger. Slipping the crown onto my own hand we lace our fingers together in delightful laughter.

The ball was a success, people had fun, mother made deals and I played games with Odile and the other children, I got gifts, mother even got me my own silvery-white ribbon tied unicorn… but something was missing, so under the mass of people and the tide of dancing I quietly leave my party, unaware of the eyes watching me, following me.

It's quiet in here; the sun had fallen into slumber as the moon smiled down with a guiding glow. It always amazed me how bright this room was even in the dead of night. I twirl around in my dress, presenting myself with a weary smile "do you like it? Mother had me sit with the tailor for hours to design the very dress of my dreams. She almost set the woman aflame for continuously pricking my during the fitting"

My laughter dies as heartache bubbles through my veins. With a light sob I look to the casket and ponder "I wonder if you'd like me?"

"He'd worship you!" my head snaps to find the sensational brown eyed beauty strolls to my side

"Mother I was just…" she raises a hand to halt my words, the other burrowing into my perfect curls

Looking to me father the queen sighs "Callie, sweetie, Daniel, your father was the best man I ever knew and I know that if he were here today he would be so proud of you, just like I am… I was going to wait until the speeches however this seems more appropriate"

I tilt my head in curiosity as she pulls something from the swell of her pocket and dangles it before my wonderstruck face. It was a white gold heart pendant hanging on a chain of diamond cut silver, a delicate frosted 'C' embedded on one side. Unlocking my hands I let the cool metal fall into my waiting palm "Open it"

I look from her to the locket and gasp, unable to fight any tears that see fit to break from the prison I buried them in. inside the locket was the most detailed cameo portrait, making my inheritance of his eyes indisputable, on the other side was a glass centered lock of chestnut with only a shimmer of cerise.

"Now you will have him with you always… as you have me" I don't realizing I'm not breathing until my arms are encircled around my mother's neck, my tear stained face buried into the nape of her neck

And I free her from the death grip embrace I smile brightly "thank you mother, it's perfect. Could you?"

After clasping the necklace around my diminutive throat she brushes away my fallen tears with tender love and devotion "come on princess, your missing your own party"

Our arms cloak the other as we smile and walk back into the party… these are the days filled with joy and innocence, the greatest of my memories, I was happy and I like to think I made her happy to, the woman who's fragile heart had known nothing but suffering and pain.

I wished for those days to never end, but that's the magic of a moment, it's fleeting and forever chased by the next, but those moments would not be made in the dream my precious queen had built for me, but in the cold reality of the haunting past…

But in these moments we were happy, we were loved… we were free!

If only things could have been as they were, if only good could prevail…


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry for the delay I had a bad case of writers block for this, it was just one part I couldn't figure out! Ah, but it's done now and I hope you enjoy and I hear from you soon. Thank you all so much **

**JJ X x**

It's strange really, the way things turn out. I never expected my life to become what it did, I never expected to grow up into a war, I never expected to ever really like Champaign, and I most certainly didn't expect a silly trip into town to become one of my fondest memories … but it did.

Life does that I guess, turns the world on its axes when you least expect it.

Mother had been more than tentative about allowing me and Odile into town, but she was in high spirits after capturing an enemy ally, a girl she had claimed would one day be leverage on a man who could cause us harm. So with that in mind and an armed guard she had given her permission

I smiled to the blonde as she eyed a passing handsome stranger and rolled my emerald gems "Odile"

She laughed with a roll of her diamond cut orbs "Oh do relax Callie, father has had me trapped in that fortress for over a month. I'm in much need of some fun"

"Well if you hadn't have snuck out to go to that ludicrous little engagement party then there would be no need for him to lock you up, would there?" I say with a knowing look to my friend, our arms entwined as we search the stalls, thankful for the peace of having slipped the guards for a short while

"Says the girl whose mother would keep her under lock and key if endorsed, we'd have to start calling you Rapunzel. Remember her? Terrible dress sense" she smiles as we stroll, my friend basking in her renewed freedom

Odile wasn't usually one to disobey but having heard word of her sister had snuck out one night to sneak a glance of her estranged twin, Odette, at the ball for a girl named Abbacy or Adel or something like that and Prince James, I met him once at a peace treaty between our two kingdoms… mother said he was cute, I was seven at the time and was convicted if he looked at me to long I'd get prince cooties.

The blonde beauty pouts lightly before pulling away to admire some silks "Oh Callie look at this!"

Without thought I turn and smash into a shadowing form who mutters "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it was my fault. I'm…" I look up and my heart all but stops.

Standing before me was a boy; he held at least a foot above me and was adorned in dusky, worn garments, but that wasn't what caught my eye. He was all angles and leanness, his black honey glazed hair swept every which way, his eyes were a jumbled wash of sky blue and sea green and then there was that smile. Dazzling

"Are you ok?" I realize I'm staring and flinch back in embarrassment, moving a strawberry lock back as I regain my composure

With a timid smile I nod "perfectly fine, thank you. Are you alright, I did run into you pretty hard"

He looks at me, smiling a smile I'm sure would still the seas and sooth the wrath of god "I'm alright, I don't think you could hurt me if you tried"

"Is that a challenge?" I jest with ease; he raises an amused brow with a low chuckle

"Oh, they be fighting words. I'm Cornelius by the way" he offers his hand with a tender smile

Looking at his hand I realize he doesn't know who I am, hasn't once bowed his head in respect or averted his gaze in fear. It was refreshing, so as I take his hand with a smile and his lips graze my knuckle I give the name no present would know "Callie"

He smiles that smile and butterflies are throwing fireballs in my stomach, his long coarse fingers gripping my frail little hand tenderly "well, hello Callie"

"Yes, Hello Callie" we turn to find my friend who had obviously watched the entire scene from the sly smirk on her angelic face

I kick her lightly as she takes my arms and I smile "Cornelius this is Odile, Odile this is Cornelius"

They shake hands, it's quick and firm as she nudges me "well it was really nice meeting you but we have to go…"

She gestures to the palace guard rounding the corner and I panic looking from the handsome man to my friend "Um, we do… I'm sorry"

"Wait! Can I see you again?" he ask with a shine in his eyes that quivers my lip and freezes my brain

"Meet her tomorrow at the old ruins before dusk, she'll be waiting" before I have a chance to confirm she whisks me away from the sight of the stranger and guards… wait, what just happened?

Once we are out of sight of the knights I glare to the giggling flaxen beauty "what on earth did you tell him that for?"

"Because he was dashing and you for the first time in your short life were speechless… I was hardly about to let him slip away from you, what kind of friend would that make me?" I think for a moment, biting my lip as I smile. I'd never been courted before, many dark princes and lords had tried but I found them fruitless and pompous. Fifteen years old and I've never been on a date… how tragic is that?

That night I return to the palace with a spring in my step and a strange flutter in my chest "there you are"

I smile as an arm rounds my shoulder "Hello grandpa, did you have a nice day?"

"The more important question my dear is did you and was it worth your mothers wrath?" Looking up he offers a tight lipped smile

I sigh with while chewing on my crimson lower lip "is she really that mad?"

"Oh, princess, your mother sends those guards out to protect you, these are dangerous times and we have enemies at every turn. She worries" I lean in to him, savoring the odor of worn oak and powdered colon. It was comforting

"Callina!" that wasn't

"Yep, she's mad" I turn from him to find my mother, her usual graceful authority dashed by the overflow of rage echoed marching and ferocious glaring black orbs

"Just what do you think you were doing young lady? And don't tell me that you lost a personalized guard by accident, It didn't work when you were twelve it sure as hell isn't going to work now!" she glares down at me with steel lined eyes and I bow my head

Swallowing hard I breathe quickly "we just wanted some peace without extra shadows. Mother Odile and I spend our whole lives under restraint; we just wanted to fly without fear for a while"

Her shoulders fall and I see her seething stare soften "Oh, Callie sweetie I understand. I know it's hard to never have much privacy but you have to understand that while Snow White and her little dwarf legion are out there that I have no choice. You are my weakness…"

I smile up at her, my devoted protective mother "… and as of ten seconds ago said weakness is forbidden from leaving the grounds until further notice"

"But mother!" She smirks before cupping my cheeks and placing a kiss on the crown of my head

"Maybe true confinement will teach you to value the freedom you had" she gives nothing but a stern expression before walking off

I storm into my room, slamming doors before a knock comes through the door and I groan "go away!"

"You shouldn't have disappeared, you know what she's like" a lecturing voice beams through and I bounce back on the pool size bed

"Oh do shut up Huntsman" I snap and throw the nearest thing I could get my hands on, a fluffy stuffed rabbit

He catches the toy and comes to sit beside me on the teddy littered silk lined sheets. I've known Huntsman my whole life; he wasn't like the other guard who treated me like fractured porcelain, ready to break at any moment. He treated me like a person, he was nice to me not because I was Princess Callina, but because he wanted to be… that actually gives me an idea "Huntsman?"

"No, whatever trouble you and your little friend are trying to get me into this time the answer is no!" he groans with a stand, Huntsman liked to disobey the glorious queen but wasn't a fan of the consequences

Taking his hand I flutter my eyelids innocently and pout "Please Huntsman… it's just one little favor, I am a princess after all"

Everything about me screamed incorruptibility and he was very much the butter wouldn't melt sap under all that killer instinct, so with a bitter chuckle and a shake of his head he sighs "fine!"

With a beaming triumphant smile I jump up to embrace my friend "thank you, thank you thank you… now go away so I can prepare"

I hear him chuckle and the door close as I race to my dresser, whatever would I wear?

That night at supper I sit across from my mother at the large ebony table. She sits stern with grandpa beside her as the new moon begins to rise, looking over at me whist I play with my food she groans in a firm voice held for matters of authority "Callie, sweetheart, don't play with your food"

"Why, because royalty is supposed to be above such things?" I snide without looking at her, still outraged for the overly harsh punishment

I hear her silverware collide with the fine china "Callina, what has gotten into you?"

My chair scraps against the stone floor as my hands slam flat against the table "Maybe I'm tired of being a prisoner in my own home; maybe I'm sick of being your dainty little princess! Did you ever think of that 'you're Highness'?"

"Callina!" Grandpa calls as I storm out of the room, not looking back to see my mother's broken expression.

The morning after the night before I wake in my glorious room attired with jewels and gifts, feeling excited for tonight and at the same time angered for my imprisonment. I had picked out a silk midnight blue gown; it would glitter beautifully against the water colored clouds.

I had chosen to take breakfast in my room instead of joining the family, if my plan was to go smoothly I was to distance myself, besides I had no wish to speak to my mother. The day passes by in a tauntingly slow pace, my eye constantly on the clock. I had been ready for over an hour and was winding my sun kissed curls around the twirl of my finger as I wait. Huntsman had assured me that the far gate to the palace would be unguarded at sunset and again at midnight for an hour only.

When I saw the rainbow of color start to spear across the sky I make quick work in my temporary escape, he had tethered Duchess, my treasured unicorn, to a nearby tree. Without hesitation I ride off to the old ruins towards the resting sun. It was a beautiful place, just a mile from the palace and the city below.

Grandpa had taken me there many times, he'd told me of a great war that had rained throughout each passing kingdom, consuming all, whether they trembled or fought was of no matter. Ogres are vicious monsters. The kingdom was made of ivory washed stone and glittered in the moonlight though the land as a beacon to the wondering travelers and lost souls, a place that welcomed the forgotten and forsaken with a kind smile and warm bed. It was called the Genesis Kingdom

By the time I reached the ruins darkness had swarmed the sky above and I dismount in fear of the unknown "Cornelius?"

My call echoes from the surrounding stone until a hand touches my arm forcing me to jump back in terror only to be chuckled at "Callie, calm down, it's just me"

I smack him hard on the arm without thought, it wasn't funny "you terrified me, don't do that again"

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" he looks down at me with a lingering laugh and that bright smile that would put the stars to shame and I can't help the smile on my face or the blush that creeps up my cheeks

With a roll of my eyes I shrug "maybe one day"

He laughs and moves his arm out for us to walk "so Callie, what's your favorite color?"

"Um…pink, why?" I look to him with a raise of my brow as we stroll through the moonlit vestiges

"Badgering people question's is usually a key ingredient into getting to know them. Pink, it suits you. Mine's green by the way. So your turn?" he laughs at me, he's all playfulness and smiles, it's new, refreshing

With a bite of my lip I smile thoughtfully "alright, what is your talent?"

He looks at me in obvious confusion before I smile "my friend Odile has a talent for instruments; she has this uncanny ability to sit down and simply play. It's quite extraordinary, what's your talent?"

Nodding he holds up a finger for me to wait and then steps up onto a tarnished stone "Now, for you my lady I demonstrate 'my talent'" I watch in amazement as he glides effortlessly around the large rumble rocks and climbs to the callused roof of a lone standing wall only to jump down and land before me with a perfectly statured bow

Clapping porously I laugh "my, you're like a monkey man"

He chuckles and comes to my side "I prefer handsomely stealthy but I'll take it. So what's your talent?"

My head falls and nibble fingers moving to push back my hair as I blush "it's not very ladylike"

His warm coarse hand tenderly takes my fragile fingers, my head snapping up to meet his enchanting gaze "I promise not to tell"

"Alright, it's not very good but…" hesitantly I pull out my tongue to touch the tip of my button nose and cross my bottle green orbs to make a face

He laughs and my face returns to its former glory. It's almost a phenomenon with how much he laughs, how easy and light he seems, almost weightless… it's so different from the regal responsibilities of a princess.

Cornelius laces our fingers together with that smile, his color mixed gems sparling as he smiles "So, Callie, tell me more about you"

Butterflies attack every corner of stomach as I breathe with a tug of my lips "what do you want to know, Cornelius?"

He looks to me, the hand that isn't clutching mine rises to push a strawberry blonde tress back as he glances over my face, smiling that smile that could bring Olympus crumbling down "everything"

I missed the midnight pass; in fact the sun was up high by the time I danced back into the fortress I called home, shoes in hand as I glide along the black diamond halls, carful to mind the guards. I tiptoed into the fault and over to the still form I had made my confessor, along with Odile of cause "Morning Daddy, well I had an amazing night with an amazing boy. I think you'd like him, but I'm sure you would be furious about the sneaking out portion of the story"

I kneel down to look at his seemingly resting face "I wish you were here to talk to mother, calm her down… she'd listen to you. God knows she doesn't listen to me or grandpa, but you she would. Oh, daddy, I sometimes wonder what if you had gotten away that night, things would be so very different. You and mother would be married, own your own stable and a small cottage by the river… if that had happened I'd never be born, I mean, bloomed, but I'd be ok with that… you'd have other children, but you'd be here. Happy" I wipe a the tear from my eye quickly because princesses don't cry in the presents of anyone, even if they don't know your crying

Kissing my flattened palm I rest it on the crystal cage "sweet dreams Daddy"

Once safely in the confines of my room I fall onto the cloud like bed with tired eyes and a smile on my lips.

We had spent the whole night talking and fell into slumber as the sky turned rose blush pink, Cornelius was born in the golden time of fall, he had a diagonal scar behind his left ear from a hunting accident when he was thirteen and he had a hatred for insects and a love for strawberries. Cornelius is unlike anyone I have ever known… and I was going to keep him, at all costs.

The day had passed quickly and without interruption, apparently Huntsman was true to his word about keeping my darling mother at bay. However as I comb out my crimson locks a knock comes to the door and without permission it opens, the formidable queen waltzing in scattered in fine jewels and dead night black "Callina, I think you and I should talk"

Sighing I lay down the brush, not bothering to turn and face her "should we? Or would you rather lock me in the dungeons?"

"Your being unreasonable and completely bizarre, where's my little princess, hum?" at that I stand, fury racing through my veins

My feet find my way before her and scream "I'm not some child! I'm fifteen and I have no freedom, the only actual friend I have is because you're in cahoots with her father and the only male attention I get is from power hungry dark lords or the palace guards stalking me at your command. I have no life!"

She looks at me wide eyes, her chocolate orbs shined with an emotional glaze before regaining her composure and taking my hands in her grip "Callie, do you not realize how lucky you are? You have what other girls could only dream of"

"At what price Mother?" I scowl, gently pulling my hands from hers before taking a step back "what is the point of all this, when nothing changes… I'm never going to be anything more than The Evil Queens daughter" I watch her shatter before me and would give almost anything to reach into the air and vanquish those words. She had heard those words many a time, but never from me

I don't know what to say, except to apologize but before I can utter a word she swallow's hard and glares down at me, rendering me to a shameful taciturn "you think being my daughter is that awful, you have no idea… you're not to leave this room, not even for meals, you are to have no contact with Odile and are to have all your pleasantries removed. Maybe one day you will understand that this, this is for your own good Callina"

The regret is drowned out by the anger that bubbled with each of her words. With her head held high she walks out of the room and I grab the nearest thing from my dresser and launch it to the pink ivory door, my musical caracal scattered in pieces on the ground.

Without hesitation I walk to my dresser and call in rage "mirror!"

"Hello Princess, what can I do for you?" he says gently, almost sympathetically

With my head held high I command "Show me to Odile"

He looks skittish as the blue shimmering head stammers "Um, Princess, I'm afraid that the Queen…"

"I don't care what she's said you are to link our mirrors this instant, as Princess I command it!" the azure smoke swirls to reveal my blonde beauty

"Callie, are you alright?" she asks wide eyed and panicked, stupid mirror

Nodding I smile "perfectly, my mother has finally lost her mind and is determined to destroy my barely audible life. However that's not why I summoned you, I met with Cornelius."

We share a giggle and small jumps on opposite sides as she begs "tell me everything, was he a good kisser?"

"Nothing happened, nothing that like that at least; he was the perfect gentleman. Oh Od, he's funny and charming and deliciously normal" I smile while playing with my locket, my father still close to my heart

She tilts her head with a smile "I'm so happy for you Callie, he sounds like a knight in shining armor and you have me to thank"

I laugh and nod "Yes I do, thank you and he's no knight, I have more than enough of them… he's just…Cornelius"

Just then my best friend's image vanishes with the creek of my door "Princess?"

"Huntsman, thank you again for last night, I know it mustn't have been the easiest task" I smile to the unwilling knight

He smiles weakly to me, seeming solemn "perfectly fine, are you actually going to tell me what you were up to?"

"Nope, but you are going to tell me about the bee in your bonnet" he leads me out to the terrace and we look down to the spectacular gardens below

He rests against the midnight rail as he tells me his troubles "Regina has set off for King George's palace, something secretive apparently. However that's not the worst of it, she wanted to keep this from you but I think it's safer for you to know…we've had complaints of villagers disappearing, and then turning up well… I suppose eaten is the proper term"

I gasp in horror, this was happening here? Impossible "when did this begin? How is she responding?"

"Nearly a month ago and we have search party's out there, wondering around for whatever this thing may be, but it's impossible to know what is actually doing this." At his words realization sets in, that was why she had become so much more protective, so much more invasive and me? Her own daughter had punished her for this? For protecting me… to say I hate myself is by far the smallest token of my self-loathing

"Oh goodness… I'm the worst daughter" I gasp, griping the rail and my locket for support

I look over to the huntsman, offering me a tightlipped indulgent smile "Come on, I'll sneak you into the kitchens and you can raid the cakes"

I fall under his outstretched arm with a pout. It would take more than cake to make me feel better; I had a lot of groveling to do, but I'm still mad… I am…

What I didn't know was just outside the palace gates we were being watched, bloodstained lips sneering up to my balcony as they speak over their shoulder to another dark figure lingering in the shadows "don't worry, I'll get her"


	5. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, ok so I don't really think I like the ending on the last chapter. So I was thinking of rewriting it… thought's?

Thanks a lot

JJ X x


End file.
